Sunny Flare
|hair = with streaks |coat = |cutie mark = (film) (website) |voice = Britt Irvin}} Sunny Flare is a female human and a student from Crystal Prep Academy. Design Sunny Flare's color scheme vaguely resembles that of "Mystery Mint". Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Sunny Flare appears in ''Friendship Games as a student of Crystal Prep Academy and a member of its sports team, the Shadowbolts. She first appears outside the bus to Canterlot High School with Sour Sweet and Fleur Dis Lee. When human Twilight Sparkle inadvertently cuts to the front of the bus line, Sunny Flare looks at her with silent contempt, and when the bus arrives, Twilight accidentally knocks her over after getting pushed by Lemon Zest, making her even more annoyed. During Canterlot High's welcome party for Crystal Prep, she briefly confronts Sunset Shimmer and the other Wondercolts, condescendingly calling Fluttershy "dearie" at one point. In the Friendship Games' Academic Decathlon, Sunny Flare is partnered with Sour Sweet in the woodshop event, and she is eliminated from the spelling bee contest for misspelling "rhombus." She and Lemon Zest take part in the speed-skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, but they lose to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Before the Games' final event, Sunny Flare and her team join Principal Cinch in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic contained in her amulet, intending to use it against Canterlot High. They all watch in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into Midnight Sparkle, and Sunny Flare is the first to notice Cinch attempt to flee. As Midnight Sparkle tears open multiple rifts into Equestria, Sunny Flare saves Fluttershy from falling through one. After Twilight returns to normal, Sunny Flare and her team turn on Cinch for causing Twilight's transformation, and they celebrate their shared victory with the Wondercolts. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In Dance Magic, Sunny Flare and her friends encounter Rarity at the Canterlot Mall, signing the Rainbooms up for a dance competition the mall is holding. Sunny mentions that CPA has been changing for the better since Dean Cadance took over as principal, but it is clear the Shadowbolts still hold on to some of their competitive spirit under Cinch, as when Rarity mentions her ideas for the Rainbooms for the competition, Sunny and her fellow Shadowbolts decide to steal Rarity's ideas to use as their own for their entry. When Rarity and Twilight confront them at the CPA dance studio later, Sunny and the other Shadowbolts lie that they've already submitted their entry, and if the Rainbooms still go with their idea, it will look like the Rainbooms are copying the Shadowbolts. However, Rarity overhears Sunny and the other Shadowbolts later on worrying about letting their classmates down as, while they have the dance moves, they don't have an original song to use as they've been relying on Sapphire Shores' music for their rehearsals. Rarity offers a compromise between the Rainbooms and Shadowbolts, and during the joint rehearsal, Fluttershy asks Sunny to help her rewrite the lyrics for the Rainbooms' song to include the Shadowbolts in it. Working together, the Shadowbolts and Rainbooms film the Dance Magic music video that wins the competition as the "Crystal Rainbooms", allowing the Shadowbolts to gain the funds to allow their Spring Dance to be held on a yacht, and asking the Rainbooms to come and perform at it as well. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In Mirror Magic, Sunny Flare makes a cameo appearance performing in the Dance Magic music video with the Crystal Rainbooms while it is being on played in the Canterlot Mall. Other depictions Chapter books In the novel Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise, Sunny Flare is depicted as the de facto leader of the Shadowbolts. She claims to know a lot about real friendship, but in reality, she does not, since she keeps bickering with Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat. Software Sunny Flare appears in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Friendship Games description Sunny Flare can be a bit of a tattletale and a stickler for making sure everyone is following the rules. Merchandise At least two Equestria Girls dolls of Sunny Flare were released as part of the toyline's Friendship Games lineup: a "Sporty Style" variant and a "School Spirit" variant. The Sporty Style doll comes with roller blades. Personality Sunny Flare is portrayed as being the most poised of her teammates, sharing some of Rarity's elegant and self-confident mannerisms, but with a more arrogant, rude, and aloof demeanor. She also shares her school's competitive streak, poor sportsmanship, and willingness to manipulate others to achieve their goals. Later on, she reveals a more conscionable side to herself when she accosts Principal Cinch for running away after her actions put both schools in danger, and later when she joins her team in rescuing Canterlot High's students. Quotes Gallery References es:Sunny Flare pl:Sunny Flare pt-br:Sunny Flare Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Students from Crystal Prep Academy